Diary of a submissive
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: Paul is an dominant. He is just looking for the one who will submit. All is good when his submissive is Paul's imprint Malia. BDSM. BONDAGE. HURT AND COMFORT. ROMANCE. FAMILY. SORRY IS SUMMARY ISN'T GOOD, BUT STORY BETTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the film twilight, I only own my own.**

 **I do not have a beta reader, so I am very sorry for any mistakes, so please no harsh comments. But, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

 **Theres going to be loads of lemon in this fanfic/ story so you have been warned.**

 **Summary -** She _knew, thought, what she yearned for. She yearned for love, a master. One who would be worthy of her submission._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **If someone asked me about my mother, I put my head down in shame, eyes glued to the floor with my hands heald together, my mouth tightly shut, as I struggled to give anyone an answer. Only thing I know about my mother is that she had long dark chocolate hair with matching eyes mixed with the colour black.**

 **If someone asked me about my father, I would of given you an answer. A dick, who played baseball for a living, well trying to make it on a team. Not making enough money till next months pay.**

 **All I know about my mother, her name, Kara. My da- father Phil who has pushed me to the side all I can remember. Only thing I know about myself is that I love books, there my only friends what open up my imagination, and the love of romance. Romance, where do I start from there. One thing I know, it can be a pack of lies. Watching a woman with a tragic start of life, then ends up with her prince. Sounds familiar to most of us woman or men.**

 **All my life, I am known as the girl who killed her mother. It's true. I killed my mother in birth, took her life while she was younge, as mine just started. Da- Phil, I heard, pushed me away as soon as I was born. I was put in the arms of too many strangers, mostly females. They soon left when I started growing. Phil, drinking his life away.**

 **Only people who I thought as parents is the old couple who lived next door. Vera and Jeff both science teachers in high school, both loved my mother Kara while she was a student. Told me stories, how my mother met her prince at the first day at high school.**

 **As everything seemed to go up hill, Vera passed away in her sleep, bless her soul. Jeff couldn't take it looking his soul mate, thirty years of marriage, he passed away three moths after. Left me with with everything, as Phil begged me for money. I was their daughter in my eyes, gave them a chance to experience to what it was like to have a daughter.**

 **As the years went by, I was thirteen when I started high school. My life never got any better. Girls pushed me around, no girl sleep overs for me, I was home alone while Phil was busy playing baseball with his mates. Boys were the worst, bullying, pushing me into lockers, or scream in my face, as I bowed my head down, eyes glued to the floor.**

 **one thing I know about myself, is that I am weak. I am never a strong person, but calm always. I never had any confidence, as I always hid my body with thick jumpers and baggy jeans. My hair in a plat or ponytail. I'm not ashamed of my body, a simple size twelve waist and ten at the top with B cup breasts. Only thing I loved about my self is my beauty spot on my left cheek.**

 **In high school, I never got asked out on dates or asked to go to the prom. Heck, I have never been kissed or had a simple cuddle, till I met Charlie Swan.**

 **Phil started dating a woman, Renee, she had a daughter my age called Bella. I thought we be friends, but Phil dismissed me talking to her. I hid in my room like I don't exist. I watched from afar as Phil called bella his daughter as he remarried. As she got the father she always wanted, I was simply pushed aside. I never met Renee since they have been together.**

 **The day Charlie came down, we became friends. Gave me hope again, as he was there for me. Bella didn't call Charlie dad, she called Phil it, taking my place. So now, Charlie in somewhat addopted me.**

 **A year ago, bella left home to move to Forks to live with Charlie. She has a boyfriend called Edwin, and is best friends with a girl Alice who is Edwin sister. Charlie doesn't like him, he says she should give Jacob a chance, that someone called Paul is interested in me.**

 **Right now, I'm packing to move to Forks.**


	2. Chapter 1 Paul POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters from the films and books. I only own my own.**

 **I don't have a beta so I am so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, please no harsh comments please. I only write for fun.**

 **I hope the first chapter was good, please tell me if I should continue or not. Sorry if the chapters are short, my laptop is broke and I'm using my phone. Okay, enjoy.**

* * *

 _IF A DOMINANCE IS AN ACT OF_ SETTING _SOMEONE FREE,_

 _AND SUBMISSION IS AN ACT OF WILLFULLY_

DEVOTING _ONESELF TO ANOTHER,_

 _THEN WHO IS THE CAPTOR AND WHO IS THE CAPTIVE?_

 _A LEASH AFTER ALL HAS TWO ENDS,_

 _BOTH OF WHICH MUST BE HELD._

 _ULTIMATELY, DOMINANT AND SUBMISSIVE_

 _ARE BOUND TO ONE ANOTHER NOT BY CHAINS_

 _BUT BY THEIR OWN NEED,_

 _AND THE MUTUAL FULFILLMENT OF THOSE NEEDS._

 _WE DO FOR ONE ANOTHER WHAT NO ONE ELSE CAN OR WILL._

 _WE ARE HERE BY CHOICE_

 _AND BY CHOICE WE STAY._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Paul POV**

"Paul! Calm the fuck down." Sam ordered.

Me and my wolf paced back and forth in anger. My large gray paws scraping on the rich soil, leaves trailing behind my long tail. For the past week the red haired bitch keeps coming on to our area, getting more close to Sam and Emily's home while she was in the kitchen. Lucky that Jared was near the house, worst things could of happened, and I don't wish that on my enemy.

The leech keeps coming onto our land, then jumps across to the Cullen's looking for something, or she is doing it to piss us off. It's working, my mood is getting more harder to control. When we are close to catching her, she moves course, making her loose her, or hard to track. The Cullen's haven't been much help. Maybe they want to keep out of our way, which is the best idea. Maybe they are hiding because they have bitten Chief Swan's daughter. Fucking leech-lover. My wolf growled at her name.

Ever since the Chief's daughter had moved to Forks, she has only caused us trouble. Chief Swan is worried about her, she hasn't made much effort to spend her time with her father, getting to know him. She always talks about her mother Renee and her step-dad Phil. Can't she see she is hurting him. She calls Phil dad, and Chief Swan by his name.

Only time she wants Chief Swan is when she wants money, then fucks off to be with that leech. Chief Swan only wants to make his daughter happy, but she has pushed her limits with him. He told Billy that he had to put his foot down, then bella screaming like a spoilt child. Crying to her mother down the phone, then Phil puts money in her bank account. For fuck sake, he got her a truck and then she sold it and has a black BMW from the Cullen's.

Also, what pisses me off, is that she continues to flirt with Jacob. Poor guy is head over heels for her, since he was a child. I hope she isn't his imprint when he phases or it could get nasty. I watched as she flirts with Jacob on the beach, then she throws it in his face, crushing his heart into a million pieces. Sam band Bella for coming onto out land, she cried to her leech.

I know that Jacob and myself are not the closest friends, but I would never do that. Yeah, I'm a man who loves tits and pussy, but I love woman. I always give them a fake name, that I have a twin brother, only because I want to get them in bed, or dominate them. They can't take the whip, or been blind folded. I'm looking for someone who will submit and shows her strength. Hoping my other half. My wolf agrees with me.

Another thing what has me and my wolf excited is that Billy told us that his soon adoptive daughter Malia is coming to live with them tomorrow. For some reason, my wolf calms down when he hears her name. We heard her mother died in child birth, and that her father Phil blames her. Now she believes she is the one who killed her mother, and ruined the family. Poor girl.

Renee 'fegot' to mention that she had a step-daughter, and so did Bella. When Chief Swan visited Phionix, that they were playing happy family's with Bella, and Malia was put in the dark. It took Malia three days to say hello to Chief Swan. We have heard she is polite, well mannered, but has no friends. Emily and Leah invited her over next week. My wolf howled in sadness, but angry at her step-mother and father. I just don't understand it, my wolf wants her. But do I?

I shifted in my human form, my back laid on the forest floor, soil sticking to my skin. I enjoy the outdoor smell, it's calming. One thing about me, is that I love to be naked, indoors and outdoors. I hate cloths, always have.

"Paul! Are you listening." Sam shouted in frustration.

"What!" I snapped, gritting my teeth, close to shifting again.

"I thing your imprint is near." he replied.

"no shit brother." I chirped like a teenage girl.

"Also, Embry is close to shifting, and so is Jacob." he informed.

I stood up, stretching my back. "hasn't Jacob been showing signs to phasing for the past year?" I asked.

"Yes. Billy says he is bad tempered, and his body tempature is on and off. It's only days or maybe weeks away before he phases. It doesn't help with him been around Bella." Sam answered.

We walked towards Emily's and Sam's small home. Emily was waiting by the front door, with her eyes closed, holding out a pair of trousers. Sam smiled, taking the trousers from his mate then throwing them to me. He kissed Emily on the lips, then each scar.

"Dinner be ready in ten." Emily informed.

"What's for dinner." Jared asked, licking his lips.

Emily smiled. "Lamb stew with dumplings." she replied.

"Okay, dinner then patrol." Sam ordered.


	3. Chapter 2 Malia POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters, everything belongs to S.M. I only own my own.**

 **I don't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm writing from the top of my head. My friends said I have an hour to do each chapter every night. I only have a month to finish, if I do, they will take me out for dinner of my choice hehe.**

 **Thankyou Jay for your comments and support :)**

* * *

 _TAKE ME AS I AM AND I WILL_

 _SUBMIT TO YOUR DOMINANCE._

 _FOR YOU ARE MY MASTER, THEREFOR I SHALL_

 _HAVE NO SECRETS, THUS MAKING_

 _THE BOND UNBREAKABLE. TILL THE DAY_

 _I CEASE TO PLEASE YOU SO. FOR_

 _YOU ARE MY MASTER, AND I YOUR_

 _HUMBLE SERVENT FOR ALL TIME . . ._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - Malia POV**

I sat in the back seat of the taxi, alone. Staring outside the window, watching people I have grown to know pass by. The people I have come to love and hate like poison. The people will slowly fade in the back of my mind, soon to be forgotten.

Never looking back to the large house I call home. Never let the tears fall as I have no more tears to shred. Only tears, for the ones I have come to love. The next door neighbours, I cry for. Only time that seemed precious too me.

As I pass now, the sun reflecting on my face doesn't heat my face up. This constant numbness I have grown to feel. Like a vampire, never the sunlight on their faces, or they will be burned. Stupid books off vampire romance. But we are alike, dead inside. Living, and breathing for your time flies by. But I am not dead, just in purgatory.

Palm trees seemed to loose their green colour. The blue sky seems gray. The golden sky like stepping on tiny bits of glass. The salt water, the smell fades. Everything here is poison.

Stupied taxi man. Mick, I think his name is. I asked him to open the windows but he wouldn't. The smell of sick from the night lingered in the small space. White marks on the floor that hasn't been cleaned up properly. I'm not sure it's sick, might be the white stuff what both sex have. How do I know? Truth be told, I don't know.

The taxi seats had fag burns and rips in, very unwelcoming. I just wanted to get out, and walk to the airport. But I welcomed the feeling. Claustrophobia. The feeling of very tight spaces calmed me. In a strange way, I felt protected, like been in the womb.

I remember when I was little, Phil hit me with his belt. Only for taking food without asking. He screamed and shouted. I wasn't scared, I just felt numb. I just stared at him, that was my mistake. He took of his belt and hit me on the back off my legs. I waited for the pain, nothing came. Not even a single tear. Phil got mad more. I remember him dragging me into the kitchen and locking me underneath the sink. It was small, my kness bent to my chest, my head rested on my knee. I waited for me to panic, but I never. I don't know how long I was in there for, but I felt safe.

People with claustrophobia will panic, their body shaking. Some struggle to breath, and some feel sick for days. Like car sickness. I'm I weird? You tell me.

"Miss, where here." mick said, pulling me out of my memories.

The airport was busy. Lucky I had my ticket. I waited for my plane for two hours. I read William Shakespeare book off poetry to pass the time. I heard people complaining about the plane been late or delayed. Be, I am always patient.

By the time I got on the plane, it was just two in the afternoon. Six hours flight, more reading. I noticed people wearing thick winter coats and cloths. I was wearing dark purple shorts and guns n roses t-shirt. Some gave me weird looks, I chose to not to pay more attention. Children kicking the back of my seat, they thought they would get my attention, like scream at them, or complain. I'm patient and use to it.

By the time I got to Washington airport, it was already dark. The weather was way different. It was more cold, the wind nipped my skin. I grabbed my stuff and saw Charlie.


	4. Chapter 3 Charlie POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters, everything belongs to S.M. I only own my own.**

 **I don't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please no harsh comments. I only write for fun.**

* * *

 _A FATHER'S CALLING_

 _IS ETERNAL, AND_

 _IT' IMPORTANCE_

 _TRANSCENDS_

 _TIME. IT'S A_

 _CALLING FOR BOTH_

 _TIME AND ETERNITY._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 -Charlie POV**

The birds woke me up. Their tweeting I have come to know as my morning alarm clock. Every morning they would wake me around five in the morning, so there was no use to by an alarm clock.

For the past couple of days, I have had too many thoughts running around in my mind. Malia called me a couple of days ago, saying that her step- mother and Phil we're planning something. She told me that Phil, her father and my ex wife was packing boxes. I phoned Renee, she said she was ordering new things for the house, and taking the old things to the charity shop, that Phil already started painting. Every time I asked her questions, she would hesitate to answer, or she would stutter down the phone. One thing about Renee, is that she can't lie for shit. As she fegot I am the chief of police. I deal with liars everyday, and worst off all Bella is just the same.

It was only yesterday morning when Malia rang me. She cried, and told me that Renee and Phil have packed their things. I can't believe Phil left his daughter behind to start a new 'happy' life. Worst off all they haven't payed any rent for five months, and other bills when Renee ordered from bid-up TV. They were high in debt. Malia only seventeen years off age shouldn't have too deal with that shit. She ended up paying £4280 of her own money. Now they want her out of the house. She had to pack her stuff and be out of the house tomorrow afternoon. I couldn't have her sleeping rough on the streets.

Without Malia knowing, I put some money into her account and booked her a one way flight to Washington. She will be living with me for now on. I wanted Malia to get a chance what having a father is like, to live in a place where she would call home. A place where she would feel loved, warm and protected. Last night I rang Malia to tell her that she is coming to live with me and I've already paid for the ticket, I know she argued, that she had her now money. But I was her adoptive father, and I only wanted what's best for her. After an hour of arguing, she gave in. I chuckled to myself. Her flight will be two in the afternoon, she already shipped her stuff at seven in the morning.

Last night Billy came over with Sam, Paul and Jacob too watch a game of basketball. Harry was running late, dealing with teenage drama from Seth and Leah. He told us that Leah has been in a foul mood for the past couple of days, and would loose her temper over the littlest thing. We had fish and chips for dinner with a bottle of Becks. I told billy about Renne and Phil, also not missing out Malia.

Billy told me to clear out the biggest bedroom. No one hasn't been in there since mother died. Paul and Sam offered to help out a old man. One thing I noticed when I was talking about my exwife and Phil, he got angry. Sam took Paul outside to calm down. When they came back in, I showed them pictures when I took Malia out fishing for the day with Bella. Malia had a huge smile on her face when she caught salmon, Bella was sulking in the background. Paul's eyes softened when he saw the picture. He held the picture for ten minuets till he gave it me back. He asked me about Malia.

Sam called Emily, she said she had a spare double bed in the back roo. What hasn't been put up. Sam had a desk at work so he would bring it down in the morning. Sue owns a second hand shop and she said she could get me a wardrobe and cupboards for her cloths. Leah had a few fur blankets and rugs, Quileute style. Paul had paint, dark gray and light silver with a dark blue gloss.

Leah wanted me meet her, so Emily sorted a day out on the beech for a couple of days time. Leah said it was good to have another girl around. Half way through talking Bella came home with Edwin. I could scence tension in the room, Edwin didn't like Billy's boys here.

I told Bella that Malia was coming to live here. She screamed and stomped her foot on the ground like a spoiled child. She screamed the house down till her face was red. She asked where Malia would sleep. I told her the spare room. She kicked off because it was the biggest one in the house, then saying that Malia should sleep in the kennels with the dogs. Edwin snickered at the comment. Bella ran up stairs, banging her feet on the floor boards. Edwin followed close behind. Not long, bella said she was staying with Edwin's for the night. I told her no, simple she has school in the morning. She screamed and ran back up stairs. Edwin left. I heard her screaming to her mother on the phone. Sometimes I thing the Cullens are spoiling her rotten.

I watched as the sun slowly coming up, brightening up the sky. I got out of bed, and put some old cloths on. My watch said it was six in the morning, Sam and the others will be here in an hour. Bella wouldn't be happy for the rude awakening. Lucky I didn't have work till tomorrow night. The boys at the station know my situation and said they will cover my shifts.

I walked down stairs, flipping the switch on in the kitchen. I put water in the kettle and setting it to boil. I made myself an egg and toast. Once my black coffee was made I read the news paper. People still going missing. We did so many search outs and still come up with nothing, even out police dogs couldn't pick up a scent.

I was on my second cup off coffee when there was a knock on the door. Sam, jarred and Paul all had paints in hand as well as some shelves to be put up. I showed them the room and let them get to work. The banging started, then bella screaming about the noise. I could hear the boys laughing. I carried a tray off coffees and sandwiches. Paul was putting up the shelves, Sam started on the boards and jarred painting. Lucky the paint dried in one hour.

Sue and Jacob came around eleven, Leah and Emily were on their way with lights, curtains and bed sheets. Everything was in the back of SAMs truck. By one the walls were painted, the shelves were up and so was the bed. We had a quick lunch, and started building the wardrobes and cupboards. Lucky the desk wasn't flat packed. Paul brought a spare book shelf.

We finished around five in the afternoon and I let Leah and Emily do the girly things. I had a quick shower, and written a note saying I'm picking Malia up. Sue stayed behind and cook for us.


	5. Chapter 4 Malia POV

**I don't own twilight, or any off the charcters, I only own my own. Everything belongs to S.M.**

 **I DON'T HAVE A BETA READER, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. MY GRAMMAR REALLY SUCKS, SORRY.**

* * *

" _IT'S NOT LIKE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT,_

 _REALLY. IT'S MORE LIKE . . . GRAVITY_

 _MOVES. WHEN YOU SEE HER,_

 _SUDDENLY IT'S NOT THE EARTH_

 _HOLDING YOU HERE ANYMORE._

 _SHE DOES. AND NOTHING MATTERS_

 _MORE THAN HER. AND YOU WOULD_

 _DO ANYTHING FOR HER . . . YOU_

 _BECOME WHATEVER SHE NEEDS_

 _YOU TO BE, WHETHER THAT'S A_

 _PROTECTOR, OR A LOVER, OR A_

 _FRIEND, OR A BROTHER."_

 _JACOB BLACK._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - Malia POV**

"Hay, kiddo." Charlie laughed, whilse we gave each other a huge hug. I had a huge smile on my face and tears running down my cheeks. I really had missed Charlie, he is the father I wanted when I wished on my birthday.

I laughed. "You could off told me how bad the weather is here." I muffled into his Chief of police coat.

"well it is close to aughtum. You have got warm cloths on you right, we could hit the shops if you want before we head home." Charlie suggested. Was it too early to call him Dad?

We pulled away from each other and smiled, we wiped out own tears away. " yea, I have a few, but I could hit the shops at the weekend." I replied. I looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Bella." I asked.

"she's at home with Edwin and Alice. She didn't want to come." Charlie grimaced.

Charlie helped with some of my bags and suit cases. The doors opened, and the wind nipped my skin, but it calmed me. Once we were in the open, I could feel spots off rain fall onto my face. The clouds we're dark gray, nearly black, angry looking. I could smell the electricity in the air, that means there was going to be a storm later on. The airport was quite empty, only a few taxi dropping people off, or picking people up.

I followed Charlie further back of the car part. I stopped in my tracks. We we're going home in his police car. It was black and white, with Forks police badge on each door and the bonnet. It was cool. We loaded the stuff in the boot and the back seats and I got in the front, and put my seat belt on. I tightened the straps so that it was hard for me to breath. I found comfort in it, strange really. The engine roared, but more like purred.

Charlie pulled out of the parking lot, and headed towards a small town. The sight said 'Welcome to Port Angeles.' I chuckled inside my head. I looked behind and staired at the back of the sign. To my dissapointment, it didn't say 'Murder capital of the world.' Yep, I'm a big Lost Boys fan, I loved the Frog brothers. The place was small, but over run by sports shops, restaurants and food shops. At the end of the road was a massive mall, then next to it was the cinema. I noticed that everyone was wearing winter cloths, but from the looks of it, everyone knew each other.

Charlie turned a sharp corner, it opened up to a forest on both sides. It was the greenest forest I have ever seen part from Am a Celebraty Get Me Outa Here. The trees we're huge and thick, healthy looking. The wild plants were vibrant, over run with blue-bells. Can anyone be sick of seeing to much green in one small village.

I noticed when Charlie drove by cars or lorries, they would wave or beep their horns. Everyone respected him. I noticed that big trucks carried logs and some coal. A couple of people we're hiking and fishing. I loved to fish, maybe Charlie can take me when he has the day off.

By the time we made it 'home' it was already dark. We didn't talk, it was a comfortable silence with the sports radio on. I love sports, especially football. I couldn't see what the house looked like, there was no outdoor lights. But the lights we're on upstairs, and a silver Volvo parked outside. Charlie grunted as he saw it.

We grabbed my stuff from the back, then slowly walked up the path. The tempature had dropped, clouds of fog danced around me as each breath I took. The path was ice, so I shuffled my feet incase I end up falling backwards. The door opened and I saw two people walk out. One was a boy, around my age with bronze hair, gelled back. And the other was a short girl with black hair in spikes at the end. They both were externally pale, but beautiful.

"Malia. This is Edwin and Alice Cullen. This is my adoptive daughter Malia." Charlie introduced. I smiled kindly towards them. Edwin sneered at me, and Alice gave me a fake smile. I put my head down quick and looked at the porch.

"it's so nice to finally meet you Maria. Bella has told us so much." Alice said, her voice was high pitched, leaving ringing in my ears. Well I can tell bella has been telling bullshit. She still can't get my name right, now Alice has joined in on her little fun.

"What has my daughter told you." Charlie asked, clearly he wasn't happy.

"Just some things." Alice replied.

"Alice we better go." Edwin told her.

"That's a good idea." Charlie's voice more angry.

Edwin laughed. Rude much. I watched from my eyelashes as they both skipped to the car. They were talking in hush tones, but really fast. Can people lips move that quick while having a convosation. They got into the car, then drove off.

"Well, that's a speeding ticket." Charlie mumbled.

We walked into the house, the walls were all oak. There was a small indoor plants near the wall and one in the corner of the room. The house smelled of vanilla. I followed Charlie up the stairs, and into my new bedroom. The room was huge with two different shades of silver. The rug was a fur gray rug that nearly took up half of the floor. It looked native American. Lucky I have a few insents to burn.

"the bathroom is just down the hall. Bellas room is second on the right mine on the left. I leave you to settle, then I order pizza if that's okay." Charlie said, somewhat embarrassed.

I smiled. "that's fine. Thank you Charlie."

"No problem kiddo." he said and left.

I took one look around my room and looked outside. I opened my window a little ways and let the cold breeze in. I could smell damp earth and plants, and I inhaled the smell. It calmed me. I couldn't see much with how dark it was, and my bedroom lights were not that bright. I could hear Bella talking on the phone, complaining about me been here. Before I popped my head in, I saw two eyes staring back at me. It whined and it's huge grey paw popped out from underneath the bush. I smiled and popped my head in.

I put on some music, mostly rock. I lit a josh-stick and the smell of violet filled my room. I packed my cloths, and put my laptop on the dest. Everything was empty as my boxes should be here sometime this week. Once done, I quickly had a wash and made my way down stairs. I could hear the TV was on. Charlie was sitting watching a game of lacrosse. It was a voilent game, but I loved it.

We sat the, cheering on the teem. There was a knock at the door and Charlie answered it. "old man. Has the game started." a voice said. Charlie laughed."No, half hour. Hay jake, bella is upstairs." "I see her in a minuet, she has been biting my ears off recently." he replied. "Well I can tell you she has already started trouble. Edwin will be getting a speeding ticket."

I could hear them talking. But it sounded like they were in the kitchen. I could hear the kettle on, and cups been taken out of the cupboard. There was another knock on the door. "Bella. Malia, pizza." Charlie called. I got up from the sofa and made my way into the kitchen.

It was small, all painted white with brown floor. There was a man in a wheelchair and a boy younger than me.

"This is Jacob and billy Black." Charlie introduced.

"you must be Malia. Charlie hasn't shut up about you." billy joked.

Billy had long straight black hair with two braids at each side of his face with a white and brown feathers at the ends. He had coal eyes, but I could tell he was wise and strong. Jacob had the same hair but abit more waves. He has a child like face, but big built.

"Hi." I wish my voice sounded more stronger, instead of sounding like a mouse.

Charlie handed me a plate of pepperoni, meat feast and garlic pizza with a small portion of chips and a glass of coke. I thanked in, in once again a mouse voice and sat at the table. My eyes on the food, scared to look up. I took a small bite as Charlie, billy and Jacob joined us. They made small take about bear attacks. Half way through getting to know them, Bella came down stairs.

"Hay Bells." Jacob greeted.

She sneered and walked away with her pizza. "Just ignore her, she's in a mood." Charlie said. Jacob nodded his head and continued to chew his food.

"Are you native." Jacob asked.

"Yea, you are as well." I replied.

"What tribe?" he asked, taking in interest.

"Cherokee. How about you?"

"Quileute." he replied.

"Quileute as in wolf protectors?" I asked.

Charlie coughed up his beer and Billy stared at me, mouth wide open. "How do you know that." billy asked.

"my moms diary." I replied, chewing on a chip

"you're a wise woman Malia. Your strong and brave, you hide behind your shell. You think your weak, but you must wake up the animal in side you. You have strength and curragh like Hototo." billy told me with a kind smile.

I nodded my head and understood what he was saying. "Hot- what?" jacob he sounded confused.

"Hototo." billy repeated the word.

"It means a worrier spirit who sings." I replied.

"you're a wise woman. Charlie bring her to the bonfire this week end." Billy told him.

"What else do you know about your." Jacob asked.

cherokee, is wolf spirit. Legend says the wolf totem symbolises strong connection with your instincts or intuition. High intelligence, loyalty and communication. Deep decide for freedom. The wolf symbolises a strong connection with instincts and when it appears as an animal spirit guide. It balances other wolves around you." I told them.

Around eleven I went to bed leaving Charlie to watch the game with billy and Jacob. I got my things from my room, had a quick shower. It was going to be a nightmare tomorrow, a new school. I climbed into bed, and slowly starting to fall asleep. I jumped when I heard a wold howl. Maybe it was more than one, but I know one wold could sound like ten. The howling got louder and closer. My heart pulled, and I slowly walked towards the window. Stood underneath my window was a huge grey wolf. His eyes looked almost human, but I couldn't pull away. We stared at each other. The grey wold whimpered giving me those adorable eyes. I wanted to go outside, but afraid that it might eat me. I smiled and went to get a glass of water. Opening my door quite, I heard voices passing Bellas room. I tiptoe.

"Are you sure?" bella whispered.

"yes. She's my blood singer."


	6. Chapter 5 PAUL'S POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Everything belongs to S.M. I only own my own.**

 **I don't have a beta reader. I'm so sorry if there are loads of spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 _IT IS MY NATURE TO BE KIND,_

 _GENTLE AND LOVING_

 _BUT KNOW THIS:_

 _WHEN IT COMES TO_

 _MATTERS OF PROTECTING_

 _MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY,_

 _AND MY HEART._

 _DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME._

 _FOR I AM ALSO THE_

 _MOST POWERFUL AND_

 _RELENTLESS CREATURE_

 _YOU WILL EVER KNOW._

* * *

 **PAUL POV**

After helping Chief Swan with the large bedroom, I could smell a leech. The fresh smell of bleach mixed with decay surrounded the Swan residents. I could smell Edward Cullen's scent, mostly outside underneath Bella's bedroom window. But this scent I didn't recognise. I could smell dead animals blood, so I know it must be another Cullen. The scent was strongly outside the kitchen window, so the vampire must be spying on us, and underneath Malia's new bedroom.

My wolf shifted inside of me, pushing to take over. Every time we smelled an unknown leech in our land, it pushes us to phase. Sam got on the phone to Emily, telling her we will be late for our dinner. We ran behind the Swan residents back yard, breaking in the forest and phased. We growled and snapped our teeth. SAMs towered over mine and Jarred, his jet black fur helped him blend in the shadows in night time. We followed the leeches scent, only to lost it in Edwards. His scent was fresh, but bella scent was nowhere. Did he know the leech, who was stalking the Swan family? Was they planning something, baybe to turn the Leech-lover. Did bella know what was happening? We ran on our land to check for the red haired bitch, but we knew that she will be back.

"Paul. Follow Chief Swan to the air port. Make sure they get back safe. If you smell a leech, or see one, kill it." Sam ordered.

My wolf nodded his big gray head and took of running back to the Dwan residents. I sit underneath the tree, still in human form, waiting for Charlie to leave. Emily and Leah left ages ago. Sue made something up about Seth' behaviour at school so she couldn't cook dinner. Chief Swan knew about us, but not the vampires, Edward said something about the vampire law.

"jarred take over my shift, I need to ask Emily something." Sam ordered.

"what." I asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." he blurted out.

"good look man." me and jarred said at the same time.

We both felt Sam turn out his thoughts from us. Jarred was bust running around the boarder, and resenting the place. Silence. I hated it. I just hoped Embry and Jacob would phase all ready, I really wanted the time off. Jacob I'm not so worried about, but I don't think he is strong enough to take the roll from Sam to become Alpha. He is pussy whipped by that leech-lover.

I growled when I smelled two leeches coming towards the swan home, along with a human heart beat. Her strawberry scent was ruined by the two leeches. The silver can skidded to a stop, and Edward got out of the car first and opened the two doors for bella and a little vampire with black hair. Bella had a sour look on her face, she was angry about something, isn't she always. Maybe her time of the month.

"Why does she have to move in here? She has money, so why can't she stay in Phoenix. Or move somewhere else." Bella complained.

"I don't know Bella. Maybe she is lonely." Edward said, he sounded annoyed and fed up.

"I can't believe Charlie gave her the biggest room. I'm his own flesh and blood, that room should belong to me. He talks about her all the time, his new 'fishing buddy.' bella snapped, Edward chuckling and kissing the top of her head.

"if she bothers you that much, stay away." Edward said.

"From what you told me, she sounds like a spoiled bitch." the little vampire said.

"Yea I agree, but we have to meet her first." Edward said.

"so your on Malia's side." Bella shouted.

I heard her run into the house, the two leeches following close behind. Charlie shouted hello, but his own daughter ignore him. I heard them walk up the stairs, and open the room closest to me. What are they doing in Malia's new bedroom. There going to ruin my scent with theirs.

"It smells like wet dog in here. It stinks. And this place is awfully decorated." the little vampire screeched.

Edward chuckled. "The guard dog is outside." he mumbled,bthen looked out of the window at me. I growled when he smirked.

"They should put a leash on those things. Maybe a muzzle. They are too dangerous to be let out." she sneered.

I growled again. "Keep it up leech, or you find your self out of Forks. Don't think I have noticed the bite mark on the Chiefs daughter." i thought in warning.

Edward smile faded, he gritted his teeth. Then it clicked, he could read minds. Oh, this is going to be fun. By seven, chief swan left his home without Bella. She wanted to stay at home. Once Chief Swan reversed, I followed at the edge of the forest, passing Jarred. I could head the news station on. People were still going missing in Seattle, it started a year ago with a local kid. I can't remember his name, but his family isn't giving up. My bet, vampire.

It wasn't night time rush hour, it didn't take Chief Swan long to get to the air port. He parked his police can then put his police coat on. He shivered when he walked across the car park and into the airport. I phased pin my human form and put my trousers on. I waited at the edge of the forest, closed to the airport so I can see them come out. I could smell electricity in the air, a storm is passing through, but the clouds got darker quickly.

"She's at home with Edwin and Alice. She didn't want to come." chief Swan said before he came out of the airport.

The automatic doors opened to reveal Chief Swan and Malia. They both were carrying suitcases, and bags as they walked through the carpark. As soon as my eyes landed on her, I knew she was mine. Without looking into her yes, the earth froze still and there was only us existing. Malia had long black hair passed her bum. Her eyes were black, with thick lashed at top and bottom. Her cheekbones were not sharp, but her cheeks were rounded with a straight nose. She had a cut beauty mark on her cheek.

"Take her." my wolf pushing through, trying to take over.

"Not yet." I hissed.

"So you agree, she is ours." my wold said.

"Yes I agree." I hissed.

They put the suitcases in the police car, and I quickly phased in the forest, I waited till che Chief turned the corner to head home. Malia was staring out of the window, taking everything in, but she was smiling. She has a beautiful smile.

"Whipped." my wolf mused.

They both sat in silence, listening to the sports station. I wish I could hear her voice, I wanted to know what she sounded like. Her eyes showed too much emotion, she was Lonly and feeling unloved. But she had that hidden strength inside her. It didn't take Chief Swan to park his car outside his home. He grunted when he was Edwards car was still there. They both got out, and grabbed her things. I almost burst out laughing when Malia shuffled her feet on the ice floor, wiggling her cute little arse. I love to bit her arse cheeks. The feeling in my jeans increased. Tightened around my trousers. I gritted my teeth. It didn't help that my wold wanted to rip her cloths from her body and mate and mark with her. I growled when I saw the two leeches coming out of the house. Bella was watching from her bedroom window with the lights out.

"Malia, this is Alice and Edwin." Chief Swan introduced.

I watched as Malia smiled kindly to them. I growled when Edward scrunched his face up with discussed, then sneered towards her. I wanted to rip his head off and reattach it, then rip it off again. He didn't even know her and he was already judging her. My mate putnherbhead down in submission, her hands held together infront of her. Malia shouldn't be submitting towards them, but my wold purred with approval.

"Take her. She's ours." my wolf roared.

"it's so mice too finally meet you Maria. Bella has told us so much." The female leech said, in a high pitched voice that made my mate jump.

"I bet she has." I thought. "How dare she get Malia's name wrong." My wolf roared. "Kill the vermin."

"What has my daughter told you." Chief Swan demanded, his voice was sharp.

"Just some things." the female vampire said.

"Alice we better go." Edward said in so what calm voice.

"That's a good idea." Charlie spat.

Edward laughed. I would love to wipe that smile from his face. I can't believe Edward just disrespected Chief Swan outside of his home. The nerve of him. If they keep things up, billy would rip up the treaty and will be removed from forks. I watched as the two leeches speeded away in their car. They were both talking in hush voices about a blood singer. What is a blood singer?

"Well that's a speeding ticket." Chief Swan mumbled.

I watched as they both walked inside. Malia shut the door behind her. I could head Chief Swan showing Malia around the house, then her new bedroom. I hope she liked it. The bedroom door opened, and the lights flicked on. I could see from Malia bedroom window, as she looked around, she had a smile on her face. She liked the room. My wolf howled with joy.

"The bathroom is just at the end of the hall, bellas on the right and mine of the left. I leave you too settle, then I will order pizza, if that's okay."

"I moaned when Malia smiled. "that's fine. Thank you Charlie."

Chief Swan smiled. "No problem kiddo." then chief swan left her in her room.

I watched as she looked around the room,bthen opening her bedroom window. What is she doing, she's going to get sick from the cold. She inhaled the damp smell, her heartbeat slowed down. She looked around, but I knew she couldn't see much. I moved forward to get a better look, I wanted to see her much close. She was about to pop her head back in, till her eyes met mine. I phased quickly in to my wolf. I didn't want her too freak out about me hiding in the back garden, wearing just trousers. She would shout Chief, then I might be arrested for stalking. My eyes landed on hers, everything froze. She was mine, my imprint. I moved forward, she saw my huge paw. I was just waiting for her to scream and run to Chief.

All I wanted to do is phase back into my human form, run into the house and take her into my arms. Chief would put a bullet in my arse. I wanted to feel her skin on mine, too see if we fit like a jigsaw puzzle. To feel her lips on mine,not feel how soft they were. Maybe grope her arse and boobs. I growled in frustration, I wanted my imprint now. I want too sink my teeth into her shoulder, mark her as my own. Malia is mine and my wolfs.

"the second congratulations for tonight." Jarred said, as he sat next to me.

I turned my huge wold head to face Jarred. He plopped down on his stomach, looking up at the house. I could feel his body close to mine. I knew he just finished taking over Sam's shift.

"Emily said yes." I asked.

We inhaled violet josh-sticks coming from Malia's room. The smell reminded me of them purple sweets what looked like them love hearts. She loved some things I do. I already loved this woman. Her bedroom lights flicked off, and I could hear water running. I phased in my human form, climb up the tree and into her room. Leaving Jarred to stand guard.

I stood naked, in the middle of the bedroom. I laid on the fur rug and started rubbing myself all over it. Once I was satisfied, I jumped on her bed and did the same. My wolf wanted to scent, but we would break everything in her room. Yep, Chief Swan would shoot me, and Malia I don't know whe to start. She was fine when she saw my paw, but she would think that my wolf would eat her. I rubbed my head in circles on her pillow. Going to her draws, I rubbed a long shirt over my body and placed it on her bed to wear. She would smell like me tomorrow when she starts school.

"Hurry up man. Billy and Jacob are a mile away." jarred warned, he must of phased in his human form.

I jumped down landing softly on the ground. Sam just arrived with three huge bags of food. I put on my trousers and sat under the willow tree. Sam passed me the bag, it was warm. Opening the bed, warm bread with turkey, stuffing and cranberry sandwiches.

"Thanks. Congratulations bro." I said with a mouth full.

He nodded and smirked. "re-scenting the room. I can smell leech on you. I could smell the unknown leech miles away. Must be a Cullen."

I nodded. "Didn't help when the leech-lover invited them into her room. Edwards mouth is getting too big for his undead boots, the little one, I think she is upto something from the way she spoke to Malia." I informed. Sam and Jarred growled. They would protect Malia, she is now family.

We laughed when Malia and Chief swan started shouting at the TV at some sports. Jacob pulled up, grabbing the wheelchair and helping billy out of the truck. They didn't see us from how dark it was. The kid has grew some more since the last time we saw him, which was this morning. He looked more bigger in muscle his eyes more darker. Billy knocked on the door, and chief swan answered it.

"old man. Has the game started."billy asked.

"Half hour. Hay jake, Bella is upstairs." Charlie told him.

"I see her in a minuet, she has been biting my ear off recently." Jacob replied.

"Well I can tell you, she had already started trouble. Edwin will be getting a speeding ticket." Chief Swan filled them in.

We saw Chief Swan, Billy and Jacob walking into the kitchen. We crouched down and sat opposite the window in the dark. They were talking about Embry, how tall he is getting and his terrible mood swings. We give him four months tops. Embry is usually a chilled back person, that's why he hasn't phased yet. Another car pulled up, the smell of pizza invaded our noses. The boy was Eric a old friends of Bella's.

"Bella. Malia, pizza." Chief Swan called.

Not long after, Malia came into the kitchen. Avoiding eye contact with Billy and Jacob. My wolf whimpered seeing her submit to two total strangers. She shouldn't hide her face, she was so beautiful. I watched as she looked up at Billy and Jacob, she was uncomfortable.

"This is Jacob and Billy Black." Chief Swan introduced.

"you must be Malia. Charlie hasn't shut up about you." billy joked in a calm voice.

"Hi." she scolded her self. It was written all over her face, that she wishes she sounded more stronger and be more stronger. She sat at the table with her food, staring down at the plate, picking at the pizza. Billy talked about bear attacks. Bella came down and grabbed her food. Jacob said hi, but she blanked him.

"Are you Native?" Jacob asked.

"yea. You are as well." she replied.

"What tribe?" Jacob asked. What is that, fucking twenty questions.

"Cherokee. How about you?" she asked.

"Quileute." he replied.

"Quileute, as in wolf protection?" Malia asked.

We all gasped. Charlie choked on his beer, Billy looked stunned. She would be good for the pack, she was intelligent and wise. Sam and Jarred had a huge smile on their faces, Billy approved of her.

"How do you know that." billy asked with joy.

"My mams diary."

"You're a wise woman strong and brave, you hide behind your shell. You think your weak, but you must wake up the animal inside you. You have strength and curragh like Hototo.." Billy told her with a strong voice.

"What goes he mean she has too make up the animal inside you." Jarred whispered, looking at me and Sam.

Sam sighed. "One woman in every hundred years of Cherokee woman will shift. A worrier, who protects all tribes and is law itself." Sam told him.

"So, if Malia phases, she is like queen of our kind. The law itself." Jarred asked.

"Yes. But vampires always find away too kill our law. That's why we have the elders." I replied.

We sat and watch for a few hours, listening to them talk. Bella was on the phone to her mother. I growled, and smelled leech, the red haired bitch is back. They quickly phased in the air, their trousers shredded in to little pieces. They both snarled, and snapped their teeth. Damp soil flying backwards like a firework exploding. I stayed, keeping an eye on the Swan family, mostly my imprint.

By eleven, Malia went to bed. I could tell that she was fond on Billy. Jacob, she was slowly getting use too. Her lights flicked on and then off, then water running. I waited till she got out of the shower, I'm surprised Edward hasn't come through her window to stay for the night. Creep, how can someone be comfortable letting a leech watch them sleep. It wasn't long before she came back in, wearing the scented shirt. I heard her crawl under her sheets.

As her heartbeat started to slow down, she was close to falling asleep. Sam howled loudly, my wolf growled, taking over. Jarred had been bit. I hid under the bush as I noticed Malia opening her curtains to look out of the window. I stepped forward showing her my true form, my mate stared at me in amazement. My wolf howled with joy, she wasn't scared of me, she just smiled.

I ran, leaving my mate go back to bed. I followed Sam's scent, and saw Jarred thrashing around on the floor. The bite mark on the back of his shoulder was red, and bubbling. Venom, leaking from the open wound. His body trying to fight of the vampire venom.

"We better take him too the medicine woman." Sam said.

I lowered my body, as Sam placed Jarred on my back. Jarred tightened his grip on my fur, nearly pulling it out of my skin. We jogged quickly, Sam running through the forest in his naked form. The little cabin came too view, purple smoke coming from the chimney. Barbara McAlister ll was already waiting buy the gate. We couldn't cross till she gave us access. The gate and fence was made from mountin ash.

Barbara was born in 1962, age fifty-four. Her hair was in two plats, gray roots and the rest black with two feathers and beeds at the end.

"I heard you call young wolf. You may cross." She spoke in a soft voice. We watched her open the gate, the Earth moved underneath us with unknown strength.

Once inside her home, she told Sam to place Jarred in the middle of the room off an ancient bone circle. Thick rugs covered the room with scented candles and josh-sticks around the room. Barbara placed a mask over her face too scare away evil spirits, causing the disease and pain. Vampire venom. She passed Sam a drum and myself rattles. Our faces and body was covered in paint with triple symbols, so the spirit won't get into us. She told us to start, as she started praying.

I remembered old Quil told me her mother and father were both healers, their gifts passed down to their daughter. We didn't know how long we will be here for, but we have to cleanse Jarreds body from the vemon as his body phases. I just hope Malia will be safe till I come back.


End file.
